Family Tides
by Cleopatra21780
Summary: Xander discovers he has a secret to keep
1. Chapter 1

Family Tides

**Author: CCAmazon**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Spoilers: Buffy mostly season 3 and beginning of 4 but anything is fair game. All 3 PotC movies.**

**Pairings: None really**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, except for Lizzie.**

**AN: Pretty much Buffy cannon until season 3 and that's where I kinda start to play around with it.**

**Chapter 1**

Giles eyed the large package with interest. It had been sitting on his desk in the library when he had arrived at the school, and he had been set to open the box when he noticed that it wasn't addressed to him. Confused and intrigued at the same time he sat sipping his morning tea staring intently at the cardboard.

"Hey G Man."

Giles jumped, not realizing how tuned out he had been. "Xander how many times have I told you not to call me that. "

He looked up at the young man and smiled slightly. "This was delivered here for you."

"Really?" Xander smiled and looked over the box. "Wonder what it is."

"Do you know anyone in Florida?"

"Not that I know. I mean my mom's dad lived in St. Augustine, but he's been dead since I was six. And my dad never did like him. Said he was crazy." Xander rambled on as he looked over the large box that took up the entire desk.

"Are you going to open it or just stare at it?" Buffy's voice carried into the office as she and Willow came to stand in the doorway.

Xander chuckled and reached into Giles desk and pulled out the letter opener. He slowly sliced through the packing tape careful not to cut too deep into the box. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't what was in the box. A cream colored envelope addressed to him sat atop a large leather bound book.

"Xander what is it?" Willow asked peering over his shoulder.

"It's a book." Xander replied a bit confused, handing the letter to Willow as he pulled out the large tome.

Willow carefully opened the envelope pulling out it contents , which turned out to be a birthday card, Willow nearly fainted when she opened it and saw the small slip of paper taped to the blank side of the card.

"Wills what's wrong?" Xander asked grabbing the card from her. "Holy shit."

"What?" Buffy looked over Xander's shoulder. "Xander that's a check for eighteen hundred dollars."

Xander just nodded, shaking himself slightly looking at the other side of the card. _~Xander, the money's to make up for all the birthdays, Christmases, and anything else I would have given you money for, that I missed. Love Grandpa~_

Below the missive there was a phone number with the words anytime written next to them. Xander stared at the note intently for several moments before he sank into the desk chair. Questions ran rampant through his head. The one that kept repeating over and over was why had his parents lied to him. Granted he had heard his dad on more than one drunken occasion tell his mother that her father was a kook. He suddenly shook his head when he realized that Buffy had been talking to him.

"What?"

"This looks like its your family tree." The blond slayer commented as she passed the large book over to her friend.

"Wow." Xander breathed as he took the book and opened it. A drawing of a large ship spread across the inside cover of the book and on the page next to it in a fancy script was scrawled:

**The History and Linage of the Turner Family**

"Turner?" Willow asked peering over Xander's shoulder.

"My mom's maiden name."

He responded, still a bit awe-struck. He turned a few pages before he stopped again on a colored drawing of a young woman with dark blond hair standing next to a handsome young man with dark hair and a nasty looking scar running across his chest. The caption under the picture read Captains William and Elizabeth Turner.

"Captains? You mean they both sailed ships?" Willow asked again causing Xander to shrug.

He turned the page to find a hand written account of the two in the drawing. The script was difficult to make out but Xander got a good gist of it.

"They were pirates and fought in some kind of war." Xander rubbed his forehead this was almost too much to take in.

"What war Xander?" Giles asked. Something about the picture had alerted something in his Watcher brain.

"Umm…it's really hard to read. Something about the East India Trading Company and…I can't be reading this right…Davy Jones."

"Xander your ancestors fought Davy Jones?"

"Willow I'm still trying to process that my ancestors were pirates."

"Who's Davy Jones?" Buffy asked causing everyone to stop and look at her.

Xander was grateful for the brief distraction as Giles went into Watcher mode.

"Davy Jones was, well there's actually several theories to who he actually was, but what we have on record is he was an evil plague on the seas that bartered for the souls of doomed sailors."

"So he was a demon?"

"We don't know." Giles sighed and took off his glasses. "We weren't able to get an accurate account. Maybe your book will help Xander." Giles took off to look for some books to reference against Xander's family's book.

"Sure." Xander nodded as he flipped another couple of pages.

"Whoa. Now he looks like a pirate." Buffy remarked as she pointed to the drawing Xander had stopped on.

"Captain Jack Sparrow and Lizzie Turner Sparrow." Xander read out loud.

"Did you say Jack Sparrow?" Giles asked setting down a large pile of books.

"Captain, and yep we did." Xander replied with a lopsided grin and turned the book toward Giles so he could see the picture. "And I think that's Elizabeth and William's daughter."

The bell suddenly rang causing Xander to jump.

"Just leave the book here Xander, I'll read some of it for you and compare notes." Giles replied taking the book from Xander and setting it on his desk. "Now go before the three of you get caught by der furher."

"How's it feel to know your related to pirates?" Giles heard Buffy ask as they started to leave the library.

"Weird. I wish I had known this earlier I may not have been picked on so much in school. Hey I wonder if any of them knew Blackbeard."


	2. Chapter 2

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose again. He had spent most of the day comparing his book to the family history Xander received that morning. Nothing he had matched what was in Xander's book.

"You look stressed Giles." Buffy announced as she and the others entered the library.

"That could be put as a mild understatement. Xander I think it's time you gave your grandfather a call."

"Why?" Xander asked peering over the watcher's shoulder.

"Well your book doesn't have a death date for William Turner," Giles stated pointing to the first picture in the book. "But my source here states that William Turner died a bored Davy Jones' ship."

"So one person saw one thing, someone saw something else." Xander shrugged.

"That doesn't explain this." Giles commented pointing to two dates and names he had scribbled down.

"Giles their birth dates are ten years apart and almost on the same day." Willow squinted close at Giles' notes. "Lizzie can't be William's if he died on Davy Jones' ship."

Giles' nodded. "According to Xander's book they are indeed both the children of William and Elizabeth Turner. The other thing that caught my eye was Jack Sparrow…"

"Captain." Xander and Buffy both interjected.

"What?" Giles sighed.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Xander replied with a smile.

"Yeah they seem to put emphasis on it in the book. The Captain part I mean." Buffy finished.

Giles sighed heavily again. "May I continue? Xander, none of what is in your book makes sense. It's telling me that Captain Sparrow married someone who was at least forty years his junior. You tell me does he look like he's that much older than she is?"

"Giles you're being a bit picky aren't you?" Buffy asked coming over to stare more intently at the picture in the book.

"I…it…there is just something here. Something I can't explain, but can't help but feel like I should know." Giles sighed again. "I'm just thinking that if this has been passed down from generation to generation stopping with your parents, Xander, I'm thinking your grandfather would know a little more."

Xander shrugged. "I'll give him a call."

He set his bag down, rummaging through it until he found the birthday card. He took a deep breath and disappeared into Giles' office.

"You know I can see the family resemblance." Buffy said as she turned the pages in Xander's book.

Willow nodded her head. "And now we know why he was so good on the swim team. It was in his blood to be in the water."

Giles rolled his eyes as the two girls laughed. "Don't you two have anything else to do?"

"Not really." Buffy replied with a smile, just as Xander walked slowly out of his office.

"Xander are you ok?" Willow asked when she saw the down look her friend's face.

Xander shook his head briefly. "My parents didn't lie to me. The number in the card wasn't to my grandfather's house it was to the office of the lawyer in charge of his estate."

"What?"

"Yeah I guess he knew he was going to die so when he was putting his affairs in order he left the book with his lawyer with instructions that he send it to me with a check for eighteen hundred dollars, when I turned eighteen. The lawyer said he had been keeping an eye on me ever since my grandfather passed and knew we hung out in the library so that's why he sent it here instead of the house."

"That's kind of creepy." Willow commented with a shiver.

All Xander could do was shrug. "That's nothing. After graduation I have to make plans to go out there and meet with his lawyer. Apparently I get more than just the book and some money."

"What's his name Xander?" Willow asked as she pulled out her laptop.

"Bernie Ashcroft."

* * *

Bernie Ashcroft set the phone down heavily. He had been waiting twelve years for this phone call with anticipation and reluctance. Billy Turner had been a good friend and it had nearly killed him right then when his daughter Jessica had told him he was a nut job and left with the asshole she had married. That's why he had agreed to do what Billy had asked him to do. Why he waited and sent the book and check till the boy was eighteen. Why he hired a privet investigator to trail the boy once a year just so he could keep tabs on him.

That's also why he was going to make another phone call. He picked up the reciever and punched in the numbers he was forced to memorize and waited.

One ring….two rings….three….

" 'Ello." A female voice sounded over the end. She sounded like she had been sleeping, but Bernie knew better.

"Hey beautiful, it's Bernie, is your man available. It's important."

"Sure." She replied.

Bernie heard movement as she got up in search of her other half.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, concern steeped in her voice.

"Fine, I got a call from Billy's grandson a few minuets ago. He's agreed to meet with me after he graduates…"

"And you want us there when you meet with him?"

Bernie could hear the smile in her voice, causing him to smile.

"That's what I'm hoping for. Since I know Billy talked to your hubby about this before he passed I figured I needed to talk to him."

There was a giggle on the other end of the phone as she yelled for her husband. Bernie could hear a muffled "What?" in response, then some more yelling from her. Bernie shook his head and laughed as he listened to the muffled conversation then the sound of footsteps running closer to the phone.

"We'll be there, mate." A male voice suddenly said over the phone. "You just let us know when, Savy."

Bernie laughed again, agreed to let them know when the meeting was going to take place, said his goodbyes and hung up. Bernie shook his head again with a smile.

"Poor kid, has no idea what he's in for."


	3. Chapter 3

She smiled as she sat on the bed of their plush hotel suite watching him look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of well worn jeans and a plain white t-shirt. His feet were still bare, and tapping slightly to the music that was coming from the radio. He smiled at her through the mirror before turning around quickly and pulling her off the bed and her into his arms. She giggled as he spun her around the room in a dance that left her breathless every time.

They tumbled onto the bed in a heap laughing.

"We don't have time…" The loud ringing of the phone stopped her mid sentence.

He huffed loudly and grabbed the phone. "What?"

Something was said on the other end of the phone causing him to smile. "Bernie, mate, we're leaving right now."

* * *

"Well you better." Bernie Ashcroft huffed as he ended his phone call. He couldn't explain all of the Turner family secrets like they could, and this kid had already asked more than his fair share.

Xander for the most part was still in shock that this was his grandfather's home. That this was where his mother had grown up. He shifted the book from one arm to another as he craned his neck up to look at the top of the lighthouse spire.

"Wow." Was all Xander could say. "Does it still work?"

Bernie nodded and dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief. "Part of your grandfather's will was that the lighthouse stay maintained at all times. It's automated of course but I still have someone come out once a month to do maintained on it. You want to go in?"

"Of course, but I thought we were waiting for someone?"

"They know how to get in." Bernie replied, pushing Xander toward the house. He just wanted to get out of the hot Florida sun.

Bernie unlocked the front door and let Xander in first. The house smelled musty and it was twice as humid inside as it had been out. The room was simply decorated with a couch, a TV, and a recliner chair. It was also painted a dull blue that went well the neutral tones of the furniture.

"The bedroom is to your left, as is the kitchen and the bathroom. The office is to your right and the internal door to the lighthouse is in there too." Bernie said quickly as he went around and opened the windows.

Xander wandered over to the double doors leading to his grandfather's office. He reached for the door knob only to find it locked.

"Bernie, the door's locked."

Bernie jumped causing Xander to raise an eyebrow. The short, balding lawyer had been jumpy since this morning when Xander met him at his office this morning, and it had only gotten worse the closer they got to the house. Bernie shoved his hand into his pocket pulling out a ring of keys. He flipped through them till he found a small gold key to which he put into the lock.

"There you go kid." He told Xander then took several steps back, as if something inside was going to attack him.

Xander pushed the door open and his mouth fell open. The room was painted in a deep red color that was hidden beneath an array of paintings. A large world map covered a cork board that was leaning up against the side of a wooden desk. The dark oak desk took up the center of the room. It was void of anything on it except for two items. A leather bound book much like the one Xander held under his arm, and a chest.

Xander stared intently at the chest, it seemed to have some sort of effect on him to where he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He could have sworn that a noise was coming from it, but it was faint and he hadn't gotten too close to it. He had lived too long on the Hellmouth to trust strange things that came in strange chests.

"Xander."

Xander jumped and turned around to see Bernie standing in the doorway. A man and a woman were standing behind him. They looked very familiar to Xander but he couldn't put his finger on it. They both had dark hair and brown eyes and stood almost the same height. And then it hit Xander like the waves crashing against the rocks outside.

"You know who we are?" She asked with a smile and stepped into the room.

"Of course he does love. He's a Turner after all." He grinned at Xander. "What's that they say? Oh right, it's in his genes."

"Jack and Lizzie Sparrow meet Xander Harris." Bernie said still in the doorway. "Now if you don't mind I've fulfilled my promise to Billy I'm going to get out of here." And with that the lawyer booked it from the house.

"Wow." Xander breathed. "Um…wow."

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." Lizzie began. "And we'll get to them."

"But?"

"But we're here because your grandfather asked us to. You've inherited a little more than just his house and things." Lizzie told him eyeing the chest.

"And we're here mate to inform you of that birthright." Jack grinned at him again, his fingers drumming lightly on the chest. "What do you know about Davy Jones?"


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie found Xander sitting on top of the lighthouse watching the ocean. When he didn't acknowledge her she walked around the railing and sat down next to him letting her feet dangle below.

"Xander I know this a lot to take in."

She started not really sure how to progress. This was new territory for the both of them. Everyone else in their family had grown up listening to all of the stories. Knew most of the family secrets. Xander's grandfather had been the first in a long time to figure out that they hadn't exactly died.

Xander laughed turning and smiling at her. "It is a lot to take in but honestly it's really not so hard to believe."

"You are taking it a little better than we were expecting." She laughed. "So why is this so easy for you?"

Xander looked at her and couldn't understand why he trusted her. In the brief time he had been with her and Jack, but she seemed like he could tell anything including Buffy's secret and she'd understand without telling anyone. Jack on the other hand was a bit iffy at best.

"One of my best friends is the Slayer."

"Really?" Jack's voice rang out from behind them. Neither one of them had realized that he had come looking for them. He sat himself down on the other side of Xander.

"Had one sail with me on the Pearl once. Feisty little tart she was, but great fun to be around." Jack said with a smile.

Xander laughed and shook his head. "Of course you did. I bet her watcher was the ship's doctor too."

"Nope, he eventually became my first mate." Jack said with a strait face.

Xander just stared at Jack with mouth open not really sure what to say, so he said nothing and turned back to stare at the ocean.

"So this whole guardian thing," Xander began.

"All you have to do mate is keep an eye on the chest." Jack said patting Xander on the back.

"That's all? I mean there's not a key or something that I need to know about?"

Lizzie nodded. "That's all, Xander, just watch the chest."

Lizzie stood up and brushed her skirt off, then offered a hand to Xander. Which he gladly took, pulling himself up onto his feet.

"Jack and I are going to take you out for dinner."

"You didn't answer me about a key." Xander stated.

"You don't worry about a key." Jack replied in a serious tone as he stood up.

Xander eyed him for a moment then shrugged. It was obvious they weren't going to tell him anything about a key for the chest. He'd bring it up some time later. Xander smiled, he was good at that, worming information out of people.

* * *

Jack and Lizzie dropped Xander back at the lighthouse around ten in the evening. Dinner had been good. They had taken him, all he could call it was a dive, where he had some of the best seafood he'd ever had. He'd watched as Jack had ordered a bottle of rum to go with dinner and was shocked to discover that he had polished the whole thing off by the time they were done with the meal.

Lizzie had asked Xander about Sunnydale and his friends. All he could do was smile and tell them some of the stories about what his high school years had been like. Every once in a while they would comment on something, but for the most part they let him talk, freely and openly. So by the time he got home he was so exhausted that he passed out on the couch and slept till morning when a loud bang caused him to sit straight up.

"Jack now look what you did." Lizzie's voice echoed from behind him.

Xander looked over to see Jack, with a rag in his hand, picking up a bottle with a ship inside of it. Jack bared no look of remorse nor did it look like Lizzie's scold affected him in anyway. Xander shifted some to see Lizzie standing in the doorway to the kitchen dressed in dirty jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, with a bandana covering her dark hair. Xander realized that Jack was dressed similar in a pair of old jeans matched with a Kiss t-shirt and a bandana.

"Lizzie, love, you know I'm no good at this," Jack motioned around the room with both hands. "housework."

"What are you doing?" Xander finally asked rubbing his eyes.

"You left the door unlocked last night, mate. Something not very smart from someone who lived all his life in La Boca del Infireno, and who's best friend is the Slayer." Jack informed him.

Xander nodded, it was a stupid mistake on his part, but he had a feeling Jack was scolding him to try and divert Lizzie's annoyance away from himself. For her part Lizzie just ignored Jack and his little rant.

"I figured the house needed some tiding up, so I thought we'd come by and help out."

"Well she wanted to clean," Jack muttered. "I have a better idea that will help Xander, much more better than cleaning the house will."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Seriously Jack Sparrow. I don't know why I fell in love with you sometimes."

"My winning personality love." Jack replied without missing a beat, as he pulled Xander up off the couch. "Go change. Something you can ruin…maybe."

Xander understood that that was Lizzie giving them permission to do whatever Jack had planned. So Xander trotted off to the bedroom and changed into a pair of cut off shorts and an old t-shirt. He had brought the outfit not knowing what was waiting for him when he got to Florida. Jack and Lizzie were not what he was expecting.

When he came out of the bedroom Jack was waiting by the door with a rolled bundle of towels under his arm. Lizzie handed him a piece of toast and a glass of juice in a plastic cup, to which Xander kissed her on the cheek for.

"Can we go now?" Jack asked opening the door.

Xander nodded taking a large bite of his toast before following Jack out of the door. He followed Jack around the side of the house, past the Lighthouse spire, and down a small path that emptied out onto a beach in a small cove. Jack sat his bundles down and slowly unrolled them, reveling two beautifully crafted Cutlasses. Jack handed one to Xander and took one for himself.

"The Slayer ever let you play with one of these?" Jack asked standing up.

Xander shook his head. "I'm more the go get snacks for the gang and try to research than pick up a sword and fight. I mean I've dusted a few vampires in my time, helped fight a few demons, but nothing really with a sword."

"Well mate, consider this lesson the first. You can swing a sword all you want, but if you don't know how to move your feet it almost useless."

"Shouldn't we be on a more solid surface?" Xander asked feeling the sand shift under him as he moved out onto the beach more.

"Xander if you can fight on sand, mate, you can fight pretty much anywhere." Was Jack's only reply. "Now lets see what you got."

Jack and Xander spent what seemed like hours working on Xander's sword play. To Xander's surprise he picked up rather quickly. He was no Errol Flynn or Jack for that matter but he could keep up. Lizzie appeared with a basket filled with lunch and a scribbled note.

"Bernie stopped by briefly. He said a girl named Willow has called him three times in the past two hours and that if you don't find a way to call her back he's going to start charging you for phone service." She informed him handing Xander the note.

"He turned the power and water on, he could have turned on the phone too." Xander muttered.

"Water and power for a week or two isn't going to cost much in the long run, turn the phone on and you've got to pay a flat rate for an entire month." Lizzie reminded him. "Besides I'm not sure Billy had a phone."

"There's a payphone down the block." Jack replied, taking a sandwich out of the basket.

"Really?" Xander looked surprised, taking a sandwich of his own.

"Yep. There's a bar at the end of the block. A bar always has a phone." Jack said with a grin. "And then when we get back you can go over what I taught you with Lizzie."

"You think they're going to let me into the bar?" Xander asked.

"As long as you don't order a drink you'll be ok." Lizzie replied.

"That's right mate." Jack kissed Lizzie quickly before draping an arm around Xander's shoulders. "Let's go call your friend before she gives Bernie an warts, or something."


	5. Chapter 5

"No, Willow, I'm fine really." Xander sighed, leaning his head against the wooden doorframe. "Seriously. No. The lawyer turned on everything but the phone. I'm sorry I didn't call you, I had a busy day yesterday. Resolve face, yeah I know. I'll call you again tomorrow, as soon as I can. Love you too, bye." He hung up the phone and sighed again.

"Women problems?" Jack asked as he met Xander at the door.

"Willow is not my woman." Xander replied.

Jack smirked. "That's what I used to say about Lizzie."

Xander opened the door and they both walked out into the hot sun. Well Xander walked, Jack sort of staggered.

"You shouldn't lie to yourself," Jack draped an arm around Xander's shoulder.

"Willow and I have agreed that we're better as friends then anything else."

"Ahh, so you have, you know." Jack smiled.

"No." Xander shook his head. "What about you and Lizzie? I mean you were, _are_ old enough to be…"

Jack held up a finger. "Age is just a number, savvy."

"Still. How did you two get together?" Xander watched as Jack transformed from the slightly tipsy man that had walked out of the bar with him to someone who was haunted by something and back again.

"That's a long story."

"I got time." Xander said with a smile.

"Maybe a little later Xander."

Xander just shrugged and nodded.

* * *

Xander found it not as easy to spar with Lizzy as it had been with Jack. She was defently the better of the two. She seemed unnaturally agile with her sword.

"A couple of centuries of practice will make you better than most." Jack informed him before he helped him up.

"Yeah well I'm ready for a break." Xander muttered dusting off the sand.

"Alright." Lizzie said with a smile.

He sat down next to Jack as Lizzie sat on the other side of him. She produced a bottle of coppery liquid from seemingly thin air before pulling the cork and taking a long pull from it. She grinned and passed the bottle to Jack, who looked lovingly at it.

"Aww it's my label." Jack said fondly.

"Billy must have kept it. I found it stashed in the kitchen." Lizzie said.

"I kind of hate to drink it." He said before taking a swig and passing it to Xander.

"I'm only eighteen." Xander said pushing the bottle back to Jack.

Jack snorted and shoved the bottle into Xander's hands.

"You're also a Turner and a thus a pirate." Jack informed him matter of factly. " 'Sides we're family. "

Xander shrugged and took a sip of the coppery liquid. It burned, but not as much as he thought it would and left a sweet after taste in his mouth. He passed the bottle back to Jack who slapped him on the back.

"When are you going back to Sunnydale?" Lizzie asked.

"Few days."

"I'll give you our contact information before then." Lizzie told him.

"Just make sure you memorize it before you leave." Jack finished.

Xander shook his head and took another drink from the bottle.

* * *

The next morning, Xander woke to the steady throbbing in his head. He cracked his eyes and quickly closed them again as the bright Florida sun streamed into the room. He silently counted to five, before he opened them again and sat up, groaning as the room swam. When he was finally able to focus he noticed four ibprophin tablets nestled in a palm in front of him.

"We should have gone a bit easier on you." Lizzy commented quietly.

"I should have known better to drink with pirates," Xander replied, downing the pills.

Lizzy chuckled, taking a seat on the coffee table across from Xander. He groaned again as Jack came into the room, managing to make more noise than he thought was possible.

"Jack." Lizzie admonished.

"What?"

"Xander's a bit hung-over. You could be a little less…"

Jack made a reproachful noise as he draped his arms across the back of the couch.

"He'll be fine." Jack replied, cuffing Xander on the back.

Xander groaned again and clamped his eyes down tightly, only to crack an eye open when a string of swears, aimed solely at Jack, spilled forth from Lizzie's lips. Xander grinned at Jack as Lizzie stomped off into the kitchen and the pirate joined him on the couch.

"You do that on purpose, don't you?" Xander asked, already knowing the answer.

"I love seeing her get like that," Jack replied. "and it defently makes the making up better." He added, his grin turning lecherous.

"I so didn't need to know that." Xander replied.

Jack chuckled, before turning serious. He pulled out a large yellow folder and handed it to Xander.

"There's the rest of your inheritance." Jack told him, pointing to the folder.

"I thought Bernie this was it." Xander replied looking around the house, the ibprophin kicking in.

"Yeah, sort of…"

"Billy didn't want the family inheritance falling into your mother's hands." Lizzie informed him quietly, unsure of the relationship between the two. When Xander just nodded, Lizzie understood that to mean there wasn't much of one.

"So Billy asked that we take care of the rest of it." Jack told him.

"Why didn't you give this to me the other day?" Xander asked opening the folder.

Jack and Lizzie looked at each other briefly, and Xander understood.

"Oh." Xander mumbled quietly. "You wanted to make sure I wasn't…"

Lizzie nodded. "Sorry about that."

"Believe it or not I understand." Xander replied with a small smile. "Wait, if you had to size me up before giving me…holy shit that's a lot of money." Xander breathed taking in the total amount at the end of the bank statement.

"Just a couple generations of good investments." Lizzie replied with a giggle.

"Right. Anyway, why give me the chest…"

"That wasn't suppose to happen." Lizzie replied looking a bit guilty. "Bernie was suppose to wait for us to get there before opening Billy's office. We were suppose to open it, tell you about your family history, and if you did freak out…"

"And you weren't a wanker." Jack imputed.

"…then we'd give you everything." Lizzie finished, glaring at Jack.

"You're lucky we like you, Mate." Jack replied.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, choosing this time to ignore her husband and continue on.

"You are a good man Xander Harris. Do not let anyone tell you other wise."


End file.
